Bad Visions
by GeekBearingGifts
Summary: When the team find a yound child who talks about weevils and sees monsters in his head they know he needs their help. He has been seeing glimpses of the future; specifically the future activity of the rift and now it is up to the Torchwood team to decide what should be done. Mild Janto. Please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

'You say that this happened right before the rift alert' Jack said looking to Gwen, who sat across the table from him in the boardroom.

'Yeah.' She said frowning, 'He just collapsed. I…I think it hurt him' she said, her voice catching in her throat slightly.

It was Jack's turn to frown now. He had come back from the site of a rift spike to find Gwen and a small child in the medical bay of the hub.

Gwen had been on her way into work when she'd spotted him, alone on the street; too young to be out without his parents. She had been wondering whether she should get out of her car and see if he was alright when he had fallen to the ground, unconscious and tossing and turning as if having a nightmare.

Before she could call an ambulance, her phone had buzzed. It was Tosh telling her there was rift activity. When the child had woken up, he had been fine but had been talking about a monster that crawled out of the sewers and Gwen had realised in horror that he was describing a weevil. She asked him where his parents were but he had become frightened and didn't want to tell her anything. Eventually she managed to convince him to come with her to the hub, at a loss to know what else to do. She had phoned Andy at the police station in case anyone reported him missing or had seen her coaxing a kid into her car and got suspicious. He had been curious but obliged to watch out for anything without asking too many questions, probably noting the stress in her voice.

'Jack he was talking about a weevil' Gwen said to him, her voice full of concern.

'What exactly did he say?'

'He said he saw a monster climb out of a sewer and bite a woman. He said it had big fangs and the woman was screaming'

'Hmm.' He murmured. 'I guess we better ask him about it'

They all walked down to the medical bay where Ianto was desperately trying to reassure the kid who was sitting on the slab, his feet dangling over the edge. He had his head in his hands, covering his eyes and ears and was trembling slightly.

Ianto moved aside to let Gwen do her thing. They all knew Gwen would be good at this.

'Hey there sweetheart,' she said gently 'It's ok. My name's Gwen'

The boy shifted slightly on the slab, aware and uncomfortable of all the eyes bearing down on him.

'Can you tell me your name' she asked, leaning towards him.

'Jace' he said quietly, his voice muffled by his sleeves.

'Ok 'Gwen said 'And your last name?'

The boy looked up at her this time. 'Connors' he said nervously.

Tosh turned away swiftly to search the name on her computer.

'Nice to meet you Jace Connors' Gwen said, smiling. 'This is Owen, Ianto, Tosh and Jack' she said, pointing out her team members respectively.

'Howdy' said Jack to the boy who looked around at them all sheepishly.

Toshiko came back from her search and handed a tablet to Jack, which displayed all of the details on file about this kid. He frowned down at it and then realised they were all looking at him expectantly.

'Jace' he said, trying to sound reassuring, 'can you tell me about the monster that you saw.'

Jace looked to Gwen, the person he hardly knew and yet the person here who he knew the most. She nodded encouragingly and patted his back.

'He had big teeth' he offered.

'Oh yeah? Can you remember anything else? Jack prompted.

'The lady was crying.' He remembered. 'And she was all wet and red.'

At this, they all drew in sharp, shocked breaths and exchanged anxious looks.

'Where did you see this?' Gwen asked, concern heavy in her voice.

'Before' Jace said, 'When you were there' He looked at Gwen.

She was confused. 'But…there was nothing there sweetheart, it was just us.'

'No but in my head' he insisted, 'up here' he pointed at his temple.

They were all frowning now.

'Do you mean that you had a sort of vision, like a nightmare yeah?' Gwen asked him.

He nodded worriedly, observing the ominous looks on everyone's faces.

'Has this happened before?' Jack asked him. His voice was gentle but they could detect an undercurrent of tension.

Jace was confused by this. 'Yeah' he said, as if it were obvious, 'a lot'.

'What d'you see?' Jack asked him, an awful idea forming in his mind.

Jace thought for a moment and then he said, 'monsters and…lights and noise'

This confirmed Jack's suspicion. 'Okay everybody, team meeting'

They started to move towards the boardroom. 'Ianto can you-' Gwen started.

'Yeah' he said cutting her off and moving to where she'd been standing. She squeezed his arm gratefully.

'Ianto's going to look after you for a bit now okay sweetheart?' she said to Jace, rubbing his back comfortingly.

He looked miserable and frightened but he nodded solemnly and she was reassured that Ianto would be with him.

In the boardroom Tosh was displaying Jace's records on the screen above the table. 'No father on record, his mother is the only guardian; they live in a house in Splot.'

'Why hasn't she reported him missing?' Gwen asked, somewhat angrily.

'Good question.' Said Jack. 'Someone should go round there and speak to her. Let her know we've got her son. Ask her questions. Tosh why don't you go with Ianto?' He suggested.

'Owen, I want you to run some tests on him.' Owen nodded.

'What is it Jack? What do you think's going on?' Gwen asked, curiously.

'I think he's having visions of everything that comes through the rift' he said gravely.

There was silence as they all considered the implications of this. Jace was only six years old.

'What shall I do?' Gwen asked after a few moments.

Jack smiled at her, 'you can stay here for moral support.' He said fondly. 'Okay, let's get to work.'

They all went to their various tasks, hoping that Jack wouldn't be right.


	2. Chapter 2

Tosh and Ianto walked up to the door of a run –down house on the corner of the street. There was rubbish in the front garden and rusty metal tools propped against the wall. It didn't exactly seem child-friendly though Ianto dismally.

They knocked on the door and after quite a while a woman came to open it. She was wearing only a night-dress and looked half asleep, her dark hair tousled and knotted. She blinked at them.

'Can I help you?' she asked impatiently.

Ianto and Tosh exchanged a look. 'Yes, we're from the Torchwood institute, it's-' began Tosh, showing her ID.

'Why?' the woman cut her off.

'It's about your son. Jace.' She said tentatively.

The woman seemed unmoved.

'We've got him in our custody' said Ianto.

The woman just looked at them. They couldn't help feeling that something was slightly…off about her.

'You are Miss Connors aren't you?' Tosh asked.

'Yeah' she said, 'Jace's mine'

Ianto noticed that her pupils were dilated and they seemed to swim out of focus. She was also incredibly thin and there were dark shadows under her eyes.

'Miss Connors, would you mind if we came in?' Ianto said.

She said nothing but waved them inside.

Compared to the inside of the house, the garden may as well have been a playground. There was rubbish lying around in heaps; old food packaging, cigarettes and tissues strewn across the floor. Everything was coated in grime or dust and the air was powdery and thick with tobacco smoke. Tosh saw Ianto looking around wide-eyed at the mess; it was his idea of hell.

They followed Miss Connors into the back room, all of them remained standing.

'What d'you want then?' she said.

Ianto and Tosh looked at each other, confused.

'Miss Connors, we have reason to believe that your son may have a medical problem.' Tosh said slowly.

Miss Connors did not respond.

'We're trying to find out what this is and how we can best help him.' She continued, looking meaningfully at Ianto for support.

'Yes, we need to know if you'd noticed anything wrong recently.' Ianto said. He couldn't understand why this woman wasn't more concerned for her son.

Miss Connors gave them a dark look. 'What has he been saying?' She almost growled. Tosh and Ianto exchanged another look.

'That he's been having fits, sort of hallucinations' Tosh replied. Miss Connors did not seem particularly stable; she began to pace erratically around the room.

'I told him…I told them before. It's fine. There's nothing wrong. Why won't you leave us alone? I told him. He's fine!' her voice was rising and she began to clutch her hair as though she couldn't believe what was happening.

Ianto tried to calm her down, 'Miss Connors it's alright we're looking after him'

She didn't appear to be listening.

'Why don't you have some water' suggested Tosh. At this, she nodded and walked off to the kitchen.

'What is going on here?' Tosh said to Ianto when Jace's mother was out of earshot.

'I don't know.' He frowned, 'but we should let Jack and Owen know. She's having some sort of break down. She's…not stable.'

They were both quiet for a moment considering that this woman had supposedly been bringing up a child on her own.

Suddenly Tosh screamed, 'Ianto!' as Miss Connors lunged towards him from the doorway with a syringe. She plunged it into his neck before he could move.


End file.
